


Chess Game

by bri7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Lena goes evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri7/pseuds/bri7
Summary: A slow burn of Lena Luthor becoming evil.





	Chess Game

**Author's Note:**

> All Granmer errors are my errors.

Chapter 1: Pawn 

Lena sat on the couch in her office drinking scotch and staring at a blank place on the wall reflecting over what happened. Sam was an alien; her CFO, her best friend was an alien. But that’s not what bugged Lena, What bugged Lena the most was she didn’t tell her, she lied to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lena filled her glass back up and shouted a “Come in” and the big wooden door opened to reveal Kara standing their holding a bottle of wine and chocolate.  
“I heard what happened and I figured you would want some company.” Kara said walking in and shutting the door behind her before making her way over to the couch. She sat down and placed the bottle of wine and the packet of chocolate on the coffee table and sat back looking at her.  
“You okay?” Kara asked already knowing the answer. Lena nodded not being able to bring herself to speak knowing her voice would instantly betray her. Kara frowned and reached over grabbing Lena’s hand and squeezing it lightly.  
“Hey now. You know you don’t have to hide your feeling around me. Tell me how you are feeling Lee. What’s going on in that beautiful brain of your yours.” Kara said scooting closer to her. Lena smiled at her as she eyes became glassy from the tears that were building up in her eyes.  
“I’m losing Hope Kar.” Lena said sniffling.  
“In what”Kara inquired  
“Aliens, People. Everyone. I let her in Kara. I let her in and she lied to me. She betrayed my trust.” Lena said the tears slowly falling down her face. Kara frowned and wiped Lena’s tears with her finger.  
“It’s gonna be okay, I’m here for you. You will always have me.” Kara said wrapping a arm around Lena bringing her closer. Lena leaned into Kara’s arm and put her head on her shoulder before saying,” You would never lie to me, would you Kara?” Kara froze. CRAP! She could tell Lena but J’onn wouldn’t be happy and neither would Alex. Kara made a quick decision and before she knew it she was replying.  
“Never, Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts. And if you have any ideas or questions you can find me at @queen.lena.luthor on instagram


End file.
